Chronicles of the Republic: Veil of the Phantom
by W.E. Quick
Summary: Senators of a great academy join forces with a secret alliance to combat an unseen terror threatening their congressional circuit.
1. I Prologue: Acameda

SCENE 001 - EXTERIOR SPACE TITLE CARD  
  
"In the third age of the noble city Acameda, a great war shall rise and families will be lost..."  
  
Infinite stars and darkness blanket the vast sky of night; the main title appears, followed by the roll up which scrolls into oblivion:  
  
The sovereignty of Acameda faces a future of uncertainty. Evidences provided by ERIKAN QUICKSTRIKER reveals an unknown conspiracy to conquer the Senate.  
  
Under strict scrutiny from public outcry, the delegated members of Congress have implemented a trial of the Chancellor and his conspirators who organized the coup.  
  
As the twilight emerges and the fate of the government at bay, mysterious underground alliances have begun forming and plan to reestablish the LOST FAITH of democracy...  
  
SCENE 002 - EXTERIOR REPUBLIC AIRCRUISER - DAY  
  
PAN DOWN to reveal mythic clouds covering the surface below. Slowly, a loud RUMBLING beings to overtake and the hull of the giant REPUBLIC AIRCRUISER emerges from inside the clouds.  
  
SCENE 003 - INTERIOR REPUBLIC AIRCRUISER, BRIDGE - DAY  
  
The control room of the cruiser is occupied by three figures. Two are small, robotic navigators surrounding the weathered and living PILOT. From behind, the door of the bridge opens and a BOY enters. Wearing school robes, a tall good looking boy of about fifteen enters. He is WILLIAM QUINN.  
  
The PILOT turns and looks at WILLIAM.  
  
PILOT  
  
Senator, is there a problem?  
  
WILLIAM  
  
No, nothing at all. Though I'm curious to ask if there is a malfunction with the ship.  
  
PILOT  
  
How so?  
  
WILLIAM  
  
I've been attempting to contact Peter Nortel in Acameda for the last hour or so and I've failed each time.  
  
PILOT  
  
Let me have a look at it.  
  
He turns back to the computer system and begins to hit the buttons. Moments later, the PILOT faces WILLIAM again.  
  
PILOT  
  
That's odd! Our transmission is working but all frequency in Acameda is non existent.  
  
WILLIAM  
  
Are they experiencing a power failure?  
  
PILOT  
  
No, that can't be it. Whatever it is, we'll know once we land.  
  
WILLIAM  
  
How far is it?  
  
PILOT  
  
Not too much longer, William. We should begin landing procedures soon.  
  
WILLIAM bows.  
  
SCENE 004 - INTERIOR AIMEE'S PASSANGER CHAMBER - DAY  
  
Laying on a sofa near a great window overlooking the sights is a pretty girl -- a dark haired, attractive fifteen year old dressed in the same pattern of robes, asleep. She is AIMEE ANSON.  
  
As she lays, her face is distorted and she shifts. She's experiencing a dream.  
  
SCENE 005 - INTERIOR AIMEE'S DREAM  
  
A small room is full of a joining party of people, all in black, CRYING. It's a funeral and the casket sits in the middle where we find AIMEE sitting closest to the body of her DEAD MOTHER. Tears run down her cheek as she looks on. To her side, WILLIAM stands, looking on.   
  
Consoling her, he puts his hand on her shoulder and she looks up to him. As WILLIAM smiles down at her, she looks back and is horrified! The casket and the people surrounding her being to go up in flames and falling to the floor, DYING. As she stands, she looks around for WILLIAM and finds that he isn't there.  
  
She stands alone, in the middle of a flaming room.  
  
SCENE 006 - INTERIOR AIMEE'S PASSANGER CHAMBER - DAY  
  
AIMEE wakes up and finds WILLIAM standing over her, looking concerned. She sits up and wipes sweat away from her brow.  
  
WILLIAM  
  
Aimee, is everything alright?  
  
AIMEE sits silently, thinking.  
  
WILLIAM  
  
Aimee... you were dreaming, weren't you?  
  
AIMEE  
  
Yes.  
  
WILLIAM  
  
Do you want to talk about it?  
  
AIMEE  
  
No, I don't want to.  
  
WILLIAM sits down next to AIMEE as she looks out the window.  
  
WILLIAM  
  
Aimee, you know I'm here to talk. We've been through a lot these past few weeks that what we have together is clear.  
  
AIMEE  
  
I understand. Really, I do. Its just what I'm feeling can't be described, at least not yet.  
  
WILLIAM  
  
And I'll be there when you're ready to talk, if you'll allow me to be.  
  
AIMEE looks away and towards WILLIAM, smiling at him. She leans over and lays her head on his shoulder.  
  
AIMEE  
  
Thank you, William. Thank you.  
  
SCENE 007 - EXTERIOR REPUBLIC AIRCRUISER, ACAMEDA - DAY  
  
The AIRCRUISER begins to descent from the clouds into ACAMEDA. Hundreds of great buildings rise around like TOWERS GLEAMING with the light of Sun.  
  
SCENE 008 - INTERIOR DOCKING BAY - DAY  
  
A measureless bay harboring dozens of SHIPS with a great opening on the side; DROIDS and BEINGS embark to and from the cruisers. From the gap enters a speeder that lands in an opening. The hatch to the cruiser opens and a twelve SENATORIAL GUARDS exit from it.  
  
As the GUARDS line up, two individuals follow. The first, a beautiful fourteen year old GIRL with red hair to match her robes steps down. She is ERIN PIERCE. The second, a BOY of fifteen, follows. He is PETER NORTEL.  
  
As both look around, the GUARDS follow. Quickly ERIN turns around and faces them.  
  
ERIN  
  
Could we possibly go along on our own?  
  
The GUARDS silently nod and step away. ERIN and PETER continue to walk down the bay.  
  
PETER  
  
You could be a little considerate to them, Erin.  
  
ERIN  
  
Not when they constantly follow you around and destroy whatever privacy you have, Peter.  
  
PETER  
  
Headmaster McDowell had a motive behind the appointment of the guards for our service. You should learn to understand that.  
  
ERIN  
  
I'll never understand why we need this special attention when what happened had nothing to do with us!  
  
PETER  
  
I can't remember how many times we've been over this, Erin.  
  
ERIN  
  
I remember well enough. But it'll be a nasty shock for Will and Aimee when they return. Are you sure it was wise to hold off on telling them what really happened while they were away?  
  
PETER  
  
With her mother's death, I'm confident it was wise not to share the news of Purius' betrayal. 


	2. II Friendly Reunion

SCENE 009 - EXTERIOR REPUBLIC AIRCRUISER, DOCKING BAY - DAY  
  
The AIRCRUISER enters through the opening of the Docking Bay. The ship drops slowly to a small platform, extending the landing gear. With a few small puffs of air-pressure, the Cruiser lands.  
  
SCENE 010 - INTERIOR REPUBLIC AIRCRUISER, DOCKING BAY - DAY  
  
Around the belly of the Cruiser, a hatch opens and plums of smoke results from it. PETER and ERIN walk forward and stop at the bottom of the ramp meeting at the platform.  
  
From inside the AIRCRUISER, WILLIAM and AIMEE emerge and walk down the ramp. As they reach the bottom, the four conjoin and meet. From behind them, the TWELVE SENATORIAL GUARDS march in order and stops abruptly five feet from them.  
  
As AIMEE first reaches the bottom of the ramp, she smiles, and HUGS ERIN.  
  
AIMEE  
  
Erin, it's good to see you again!  
  
ERIN  
  
Good to see you again as well!  
  
WILLIAM walks by and puts out his, embracing PETER in a handshake.  
  
PETER  
  
William, you're looking fit.  
  
WILLIAM  
  
As are you.  
  
WILLIAM looks past to the GUARDS.  
  
WILLIAM  
  
Peter, what's with the welcoming party?  
  
ERIN  
  
Perhaps it would be better if we told them while we were en route to the Senate.  
  
WILLIAM looks quickly to AIMEE, who looks at ERIN.  
  
AIMEE  
  
Why do we need to go to the Senate?  
  
PETER  
  
Erin's right. Follow me, we have much to tell you.  
  
SCENE 011 - INTERIOR DOCKING BAY - DAY  
  
The FOUR SENATORS, followed by the SENATORIAL GUARDS, walk to the government speeder which ERIN AND PETER had originally arrived in. Together, each one enters the shuttle.  
  
As the SHUTTLE becomes full, it's thrusters begin to power up and the ship blasts away from the platform.  
  
SCENE 012 - EXTERIOR SENATORIAL SHUTTLE, ACAMEDA - DAY  
  
HUNDREDS of speeders travel across the sky line of the capital city.  
  
SCENE 013 - INTERIOR PASSANGER CABIN, SENATORIAL SHUTTLE - DAY  
  
In a cabin alone, the FOUR FRIENDS sit across from one another.  
  
WILLIAM  
  
Now that we're alone, perhaps you could explain to Aimee and I why you couldn't speak with us on the docking bay?  
  
PETER  
  
(sighing) What we couldn't tell you back there on the platform is a matter that isn't popular to discuss in public. While you two were away, an incident occurred in the Senate.  
  
AIMEE  
  
What kind of incident?  
  
PETER  
  
An incident which could have destroyed Acameda and any credibility which we may have once had. Three weeks ago, Erikan Quickstriker discovered evidence which portrayed the administration in the worst of ways. In it, it gave documentation and transmissions of tactics to overthrow the Congress and the Headmaster.  
  
ERIN  
  
Luckily, with Senator Quickstriker's assistance, the matter has been dealt with swiftly.  
  
AIMEE  
  
Then Purius has acted against these extremists!  
  
ERIN looks cautiously to PETER.  
  
PETER  
  
Aimee, the situation is complicated. According to the evidence, Purius Wood was the leader of the radicals who wished to take control of the government.  
  
AIMEE  
  
(looking concerned) But Purius is the Chancellor of the Republic! He wouldn't do such a thing, it's not in his character.  
  
ERIN  
  
Aimee, as much as we would like to believe that he wasn't behind these thoughts of treason, the evidence presented proves differently. As much as you may think you know him, he could live a lifestyle that we've never seen or faced.  
  
AIMEE  
  
(sighing) I don't know. This doesn't feel right.  
  
WILLIAM  
  
Does this episode have any connection with my failure to contact you from the cruiser?  
  
PETER  
  
Yes. The Headmaster ordered that all transmissions incoming or outgoing be restricted until the matter was settled. Her intentions are to limit any foreign activities which may prove damaging to us.  
  
ERIN  
  
That isn't all. Under mandate by Master Wilney, we are to be escorted by the Senatorial Guards where ever we may go during our daily duties.  
  
AIMEE  
  
What is happening in the Senate which we must attend to?  
  
PETER  
  
The trial is set to begin today. Everyone in the Senate is required to be in attendance. I would have told you but, (apprehensively) due to what you've been through, it was best to tell you when you at least returned. And even if I did, it would have been impossible anyways.  
  
ERIN  
  
Aimee, it's important that you don't allow your personal feelings conflict with the current matter. Just because these events had to have happened doesn't mean you have to ignore the memories of the Purius Wood you once believed knew.  
  
AIMEE  
  
You don't have to worry about me. But I feel deep down that this evidence will prove to be wrong and his reputation acquitted. 


	3. III The Senate

SCENE 014 - EXTERIOR SENATE BUILDING, SENATORIAL SHUTTLE - DAY  
  
From the traffic, the shuttle lowers to the imposing structure of the great Senate Building.  
  
SCENE 015 - EXTERIOR SENATE BUILDING, SENATORIAL SHUTTLE - DAY  
  
The shuttle begins to power down and lands close to a set of stairs leading to the building. As the hatch opens, AIMEE exits first and then followed by the rest.  
  
AIMEE  
  
At first glance it doesn't seem as if anything has changed at all.  
  
PETER  
  
Appearances can be deceiving.  
  
He looks down at his wrist watch.  
  
PETER  
  
Come on. The Senate should be assembling by now.  
  
Together, they climb the great staircase to the Senate Building.  
  
SCENE 016 - INTERIOR SENATE ENTRANCE - DAY  
  
The lobby of the building is grand and held with pillars like a coliseum. Awaiting the beginning of the trial, SENATORS await and talk together.  
  
PETER  
  
I guess we're just in time.  
  
A beautiful senator with her hair tied back together moves to greet them. She is SENATOR ELIZABETH EVANS.  
  
SENATOR EVANS  
  
Aimee Anson, I'm glad to see that you've returned to Acameda.  
  
AIMEE  
  
Elizabeth, how are you?  
  
SENATOR EVANS  
  
I'm well. The others and I heard about your loss and we're deeply sorry about your mother's passing. It must be hard for you.  
  
AIMEE  
  
(smiling weakly) Thank you. I appreciate it.  
  
WILLIAM  
  
We were able to spend her final days with her. I never had the opportunity to be able to fully get to know her. But from those few precious moments I had, I could tell she was a fine woman and mother.  
  
AIMEE  
  
She was the greatest mother anyone could have.  
  
SENATOR EVANS  
  
If you need anything Aimee, I'll do as you ask. You know where to find me.  
  
AIMEE  
  
Of course, thank you. I'll remember that if the time comes.  
  
SCENE 017 - INTERIOR SENATE CHAMBERS - DAY  
  
Senators and onlookers enter the Senate Chambers.  
  
SCENE 018 - INTERIOR SENATE CHAMBERS - DAY  
  
A great hall, rotund and grand as a coliseum. Hundreds of congressional leaders look down from their dais to the center of the chambers. Set there is HEADMASTER ARMANDA MCDOWELL, a weathered and venerable woman. Beside her are SENATOR ERIKAN QUICKSTRIKER, a tall esteemed male of sixteen; and PERFIDY ORDURE, orator of the Congress.  
  
Stepping forward to the podium, PERFIDY ORDURE begins the proceedings.  
  
PERFIDY ORDURE  
  
Friends, we ask for cooperation. Senator Erikan Quickstriker would like to address the state of Acameda regarding the controversial times surrounding Chancellor Purius Wood.  
  
As ERIKAN moves forward, a loud applause rings throughout the chambers united.  
  
ERIKAN  
  
Thank you, thank you, my dear friends. My esteemed colleagues, I have news to present to you all of the criminal acts of Chancellor Wood and his administration. Today would have begun the hearing against the unheard of devastation by our once great leader and the rebels who supported his dishonest behavior. Since news of this spread beyond into the city, many have questioned the credibility of our cause, calling for the resignation of the Congress.  
  
The Senate is extremely quiet.  
  
ERIKAN  
  
The news I present to you all this afternoon will reassure any who doubted the survival of our democracy that we will survive this conflict. Moments ago, Purius Wood met with Headmaster McDowell and I to offer his resignation from his post effective immediately. With him leaves all others associated with his administration. This noble act has saved this body from any further embarrassment and allows us to move forward.  
  
SCENE 019 - INTERIOR SENATE CHAMBERS - DAY  
  
Applause erupts; Senators standing in celebration at the news. After a few moments, the applause simmers and all becomes quiet again as a platform carrying the GOVERNOR of the NIGHTLY GUILD comes into focus.  
  
PERFIDY ORDURE  
  
The chair recognizes Governor Michael Umbrage of the Nightly Guild.  
  
GOVERNOR UMBRAGE  
  
Headmaster McDowell, perhaps you could allow us the simple explanation of the lack of punishment that Purius Wood is receiving.  
  
The strong and spirited HEADMASTER MCDOWELL steps forward as the Senate looks on, intrigued.  
  
HEADMASTER MCDOWELL  
  
An explanation, Governor? What explanation is needed that will allow you the joy knowing that this terrible occurrence is behind us? If you'll be satisfied by knowing, the simple discomfiture of a tarnished surname and exile is enough of a punishment for one to live with. Senator Quickstriker and I both agreed that any further punishment was not necessary.  
  
GOVERNOR UMBRAGE  
  
And what of leadership, Master McDowell? Without an elected body in place, Acameda will cease to function.  
  
HEADMASTER MCDOWELL  
  
As of this moment, no decision has been made in the account of an emergency election for a new Chancellor. With our Senatorial Guards on patrol in the districts, whatever "malfunction" that you fear will be controlled. So no longer fear, Governor Umbrage. You'll be able to study peacefully knowing that our walls are being kept under special care.  
  
GOVERNOR UMBRAGE  
  
And what if they fail, what then?  
  
HEADMASTER MCDOWELL  
  
(sternly) They won't fail. For as long as our society has been in function, the Senatorial Guards have served us with the highest rate of success that no other service could boast about.  
  
SCENE 020 - INTERIOR SENATE CHAMBERS - DAY  
  
A wave of boos and antagonistic remarks are directed from the crowd to GOVERNOR UMBRAGE. Returning to the forefront, ERIKAN waves his hands in the air.  
  
ERIKAN  
  
Silence, please, my friends! It unwise for us to continue bickering when we are in no shape to do so. For now, we must settle and return to normal as quickly as we can. Now, if Master McDowell will permit, the Senate is adjourned. 


	4. IV Conspirators

SCENE 021 - EXTERIOR TERRESTRIAL FIGHTER - DUSK  
  
Beyond the limits of the city, a great freighter looms in the nightfall of day.  
  
SCENE 022 - INTERIOR COCKPIT, TERRESTRIAL FIGHTER - DUSK  
  
The Bridge of the cruiser is dark. At the controls, a female BOUNTY HUNTER works the control panel of the ship. A beeping sound comes from one of the panels; the Bounty Hunter presses a button to receive a message.  
  
HECATE  
  
This is Hecate.  
  
SPECTER (V.O.)  
  
Hello, Hecate.  
  
A SHADOWY FIGURE emerges through the Hologram projector.  
  
HECATE  
  
Specter, it's been awhile. I was beginning to think that I grew out of use for you.  
  
SPECTER (V.O.)  
  
I haven't found anyone yet who could replace you. I have a job for you. There is a senator who is making it difficult for me to follow along with my plans. I need you to take care of them for me.  
  
HECATE  
  
Who is it?  
  
SPECTER (V.O.)  
  
I'm sending you a second transmission carrying information regarding the subject.  
  
SCENE 023 - INTERIOR COCKPIT, TERRESTRIAL FIGHTER - DUSK  
  
On another panel, a blue button beeps and HECATE pushes it, revealing several transcripts which she quickly overlooks.  
  
HECATE  
  
This looks to be a promising mission.  
  
SPECTER (V.O.)  
  
I want it done tonight, Hecate.  
  
HECATE  
  
What's the price?  
  
SPECTER (V.O.)  
  
We'll discuss payment after the job is completed. Until then, you have your duty.  
  
HECATE  
  
I'll see what I can do.  
  
SPECTER (V.O.)  
  
Hecate, I'm trusting you with this. I have your word that this will be done?  
  
HECATE  
  
Yes, Specter.  
  
SPECTER (V.O.)  
  
Kill them immediately.  
  
The hologram fades away.  
  
SCENE 025 - EXTERIOR SPEEDER BUS, ENTERTAINMENT DISTRICT - NIGHT  
  
Emerging are a few people, including AIMEE. Alone, she walks down a passageway. It's quiet and black with very little light. With no one surrounding her, she hears a brief sound. She turns around and looks behind her.  
  
AIMEE  
  
Hello?  
  
A HAND grabs her shoulder and pulls her into an alleyway hidden in the dark.  
  
SCENE 026 - EXTERIOR ALLEYWAY, ENTERTAINMENT DISTRICT - NIGHT  
  
A HAND covers her mouth, preventing her from screaming. The hand belongs to PURIUS WOOD.  
  
PURIUS  
  
You promise you won't scream? If you promise, I'll let you go.  
  
AIMEE nods, and the hand is removed from her mouth.  
  
AIMEE  
  
Purius... (Pause)... Purius Wood? What are you still doing in the city?  
  
PURIUS  
  
I needed to find you first. I needed to warn you before I left you alone.  
  
AIMEE  
  
Warn me of what, Purius?  
  
PURIUS  
  
Aimee, whatever this evidence proves, it isn't what it appears. I didn't have anything to do with this coup which they accuse me of planning.  
  
AIMEE  
  
Then why did you resign and accept exile when you know you're innocent?  
  
PURIUS  
  
Because the case and level of evidence facing me was too difficult to fight. I'm not proud of vacating but there was little else that I or anyone in my position could do. Listen to me, this is very important. Whoever caused this affair is still in the capital, and I wouldn't doubt in the Senate. I need you to watch yourself and don't trust anyone. Stick close to your friends and whatever you do, protect yourself.  
  
AIMEE  
  
I still don't understand.  
  
PURIUS  
  
Neither do I. However, give it time. The answers to this mystery will be revealed.  
  
PURIUS looks away into the opening.  
  
SCENE 027 - EXTERIOR PASSAGE WAY, ENTERTAINMENT DISTRICT - NIGHT  
  
Four SENATORIAL GUARDS walk by, patrolling the area.  
  
SCENE 028 - EXTERIOR ALLEYWAY, ENTERTAINMENT DISTRICT - NIGHT  
  
PURIUS  
  
We will meet again, my friend.  
  
He lets go of her and walks away, into the DARKNESS. AIMEE returns to the passageway.  
  
SCENE 029 - EXTERIOR PASSAGE WAY, ENTERTAINMENT DISTRICT - NIGHT  
  
AIMEE continues to walk down the passage way, troubled. Passing by a corner, she finds WILLIAM waiting for her.  
  
WILLIAM  
  
You took longer than I thought you would.  
  
AIMEE  
  
Sorry, I was delayed.  
  
WILLIAM  
  
Any problems that you'd like to tell me?  
  
AIMEE  
  
(shaking her head) No, everything is fine.  
  
WILLIAM  
  
Are you sure? You look troubled.  
  
AIMEE  
  
We live in troubled times. No doubt, it should leave a lasting impression upon us.  
  
WILLIAM  
  
(smiling) Come on, let me escort you to dinner. Peter and Erin are awaiting us. 


	5. V The Assassin in the Dark

SCENE 030 - EXTERIOR CLUB DESMOND QUARTERMASTER - NIGHT  
  
WILLIAM and AIMEE arrive outside the Night Club; great colorful lights flash around the Entertainment District. Outside the entrance, PETER and ERIN wait for them and soon catch sight of them.  
  
PETER  
  
Well there you two are. Erin and I were beginning to think that you weren't going to join us tonight.  
  
AIMEE  
  
I'm sorry, Peter. Something immediately came up which I had to deal with.  
  
PETER  
  
It's no problem. Should we go in?  
  
ERIN  
  
We should, before it becomes too filled.  
  
SCENE 031 - INTERIOR CLUB DESMOND QUARTERMASTER - NIGHT  
  
The Night Club is quiet with a sense of an old time hang out. As they walk down the stairs to the interior, they encounter the owner, the stout and wizened DESMOND QUARTERMASTER.  
  
PETER  
  
Hello, Quartermaster.  
  
QUARTERMASTER  
  
Ah, Mr. Nortel. A pleasure to see you again. What brings you to my fine establishment?  
  
PETER  
  
Just an evening out with some friends of mine.  
  
QUARTERMASTER  
  
Would you like the usual setting, Senator?  
  
PETER  
  
Sure, thanks.  
  
QUARTERMASTER leads the way through the Club.  
  
ERIN  
  
So you've been here before, Peter?  
  
PETER  
  
Once or twice.  
  
QUARTERMASTER  
  
He's being modest. Senator Nortel is one of our regular customers. A fine gentleman, he is.  
  
WILLIAM  
  
You seem to keep fine shape of your club, Quartermaster. You must come from a very prosperous family.  
  
QUARTERMASTER  
  
Not at all. I used to work for the government, in the Department of Mysteries.  
  
AIMEE  
  
What's that?  
  
QUARTERMASTER  
  
I'm afraid I can't disclose that information, milady. I was sworn to secrecy upon my retirement from service.  
  
AIMEE  
  
Oh, I'm sorry.  
  
PETER  
  
It seems to be quiet this evening, Quartermaster. How has business been lately?  
  
QUARTERMASTER  
  
Abysmal! This damn disaster in the senate has been bad for the business districts.  
  
PETER  
  
Luckily the experience won't last very long. It won't have a very long term effect on the city.  
  
QUARTERMASTER  
  
Thank goodness for that.  
  
SCENE 032 - INTERIOR DINING ROOM, CLUB DESMOND QUARTERMASTER - NIGHT  
  
They round a small table in the dining room, secluded from the rest of the CLUB SCENE.  
  
QUARTERMASTER  
  
Here is your table, Senators. Enjoy your evening.  
  
DESMOND bows and walks away. Each one, after another, take their seats at the table.  
  
AIMEE  
  
He was charming.  
  
PETER  
  
Yeah, always a great conversationalist. A barrel of laughs, old Desmond is.  
  
ERIN  
  
It's a pity about the effect that this is having on the retailers. Imagine if it had went on further than it did?  
  
PETER  
  
But it didn't, so we don't have to worry about it. Just sit back, and enjoy the evening.  
  
WILLIAM  
  
So how has class been since we left? I expect that old Mitchell was a bore for the past three weeks.  
  
PETER  
  
Gave us a term paper which is due by the end of the week. I haven't started it yet. Suppose I should start it soon or else it'll never be done. Though it shouldn't take you very long to produce one, William. You would ride out the tide till the eve its due and still produce an outstanding mark.  
  
AIMEE  
  
Don't encourage him, Peter. His head doesn't need anymore swelling than the point it's at.  
  
They all laugh for a moment as a WAITRESS joins them at their side.  
  
WAITRESS  
  
Good evening, Senators. I carry an invitation requesting you all to accompany a gentleman in a round of drinks.  
  
WILLIAM  
  
An invitation from whom?  
  
WAITRESS  
  
The distinguished fellow from across the room.  
  
SCENE 033 - INTERIOR DINING ROOM, CLUB DESMOND QUARTERMASTER - NIGHT  
  
They all look across the way to a table where sits alone ERIKAN QUICKSTRIKER, staring interestedly at them.  
  
SCENE 034 - INTERIOR DINING ROOM, CLUB DESMOND QUARTERMASTER - NIGHT  
  
WILLIAM  
  
What do you all say?  
  
PETER  
  
Sure, why not. Tell him we'll join him in a moment.  
  
The Waitress leaves and moves over to the other table. Soon, the FOUR stand from their seats and begin to follow.  
  
SCENE 035 - INTERIOR DINING ROOM, CLUB DESMOND QUARTERMASTER - NIGHT  
  
As they reach the table, ERIKAN stands and bows in greeting to them.  
  
ERIKAN  
  
I thank you for accepting my proposal, Senators. I was hoping for some company this evening.  
  
ERIN  
  
We thank you, Senator Quickstriker. We are honored to be your guests after your much appreciated services to Acameda.  
  
ERIKAN  
  
Please, the honor is all mine, Senator Pierce. Please be seated, all of you.  
  
As they take their seats, the WAITRESS moves in position closest to ERIKAN.  
  
WAITRESS  
  
So what would you all like?  
  
PETER  
  
I suppose I should ask first what you are drinking, Erikan.  
  
ERIKAN  
  
A black cherry fountain on the rocks.  
  
PETER  
  
We'll try that.  
  
The WAITRESS moves away.  
  
ERIKAN  
  
So are you celebrating the victory from earlier today?  
  
PETER  
  
No. The return of old friends.  
  
ERIKAN  
  
Ah, yes, that's right. William and Aimee were given a leave of absence for a period of time. Please accept my condolences Aimee for the loss of your mother.  
  
AIMEE  
  
Thank you.  
  
ERIKAN  
  
Purius must have been very kind to give you such a release to attend to the matter. A kind soul, he was; very unfortunate regarding the scandal.  
  
AIMEE  
  
I'm interested in how you organized the matter so quickly, Senator. To prosecute a case of this magnitude in such short a time is... (Pause)... extraordinary. How did you come upon the evidence?  
  
ERIKAN  
  
I really don't know how it all started. I received information from an unknown source and I immediately turned it in to the Headmaster. Together, she and I formed an inquiry to look into the matter and found startling evidence through the historical databanks.  
  
PETER  
  
It's lucky you discovered the information just in time or else we would have faced a devastating predicament.  
  
AIMEE  
  
But how can you be certain that the information wasn't a farce and could have easily been a plant to make Purius appear guilty?  
  
The table is stunned at the question.  
  
ERIKAN  
  
I'm not sure. The possibility of it being false information is probable but Headmaster McDowell and I made certain that the evidence was honorable to present in trial. I promise you, we did everything we could to give Purius Wood a fair trial.  
  
ERIN  
  
Aimee was close to Purius when she was in her first year here, Erikan. She, like most of us, is having a hard time believing that this could really happen.  
  
ERIKAN  
  
Of course, of course. Anyone would be. Even I was shocked by the realization that he, of all people, would mastermind such an insidious plot. In time, Aimee, you will come to some understanding to the truth.  
  
SCENE 036 - INTERIOR RAFTERS, CLUB DESMOND QUARTERMASTER - NIGHT  
  
From the roof of the building, a figure climbs down carrying a large rifle over her shoulder. Her face comes into light, and HECATE positions herself in view of the table.  
  
SCENE 037 - INTERIOR DINING ROOM, CLUB DESMOND QUARTERMASTER - NIGHT  
  
PETER  
  
So what is your opinion on the next possible step for the Senate?  
  
ERIKAN  
  
Well for now, I would expect the Headmaster to keep things as they are with the enforcement of the Senatorial Guards. Then, as the atmosphere calms, an election will be held for a new Chancellor, one who will be moral and true.  
  
SCENE 038 - INTERIOR RAFTERS, CLUB DESMOND QUARTERMASTER - NIGHT  
  
Rifle in hand, HECATE begins to aim for her target below at the table.  
  
SCENE 039 - INTERIOR DINING ROOM, CLUB DESMOND QUARTERMASTER - NIGHT  
  
AIMEE  
  
If you were nominated, would you accept the proposal for the office of Chancellor?  
  
ERIKAN  
  
If I were nominated, and won an emergency election, I would accept the responsibility to lead with the power to do good for the better of Acameda.  
  
SCENE 040 - INTERIOR DINING ROOM, CLUB DESMOND QUARTERMASTER - NIGHT  
  
Carrying a tray of glasses, the WAITRESS walks over to the table to deliver the orders. Suddenly, SHOTS RING the room and the table is destroyed. ERIKAN keels over, holding his arm in pain on the floor, and the WAITRESS beside him, dead.  
  
More shots fire and the table is destroyed. With the remains that are left, both PETER and WILLIAM pick up the remains of the slab to give cover to them and the injured ERIKAN. 


	6. VI Midnight Sky Line

SCENE 041 - INTERIOR DINING HALL, CLUB DESMOND QUARTERMASTER - NIGHT  
  
From the top of the rafters, HECATE leaps to the floor of the club and begins to run out, avoiding the panicked crowd. WILLIAM, looking on, begins to run after HECATE.  
  
PETER  
  
William! William, stay here!  
  
AIMEE  
  
Peter, follow him! Make sure he doesn't get hurt.  
  
PETER  
  
But what about you two?  
  
ERIN  
  
Just go and help William!  
  
PETER nods and runs after them as they remain to assist to the wounded ERIKAN.  
  
SCENE 042 - EXTERIOR PASSAGE WAY, ENTERTAINMENT DISTRICT - NIGHT  
  
As HECATE runs through the crowded district, four SENATORIAL GUARDS stand awaiting her arrival.  
  
SENATORIAL GUARD  
  
Halt, by order of the Headmaster, you are under arrest...  
  
HECATE, pulling out a firearm, shoots the GUARDS in the stomachs and wastes no time in the area. She looks up and sees a staircase up the side of the building. Quickly she makes a move for it.  
  
SCENE 043 - EXTERIOR PASSAGE WAY, ENTERTAINMENT DISTRICT - NIGHT  
  
Brushing through the panicked crowd, WILLIAM stops to observe the lying GUARDS on the street and looks up to the fleeing Bounty Hunter. He follows her up the stairs, which leads all the way to the top of the building.  
  
SCENE 044 - EXTERIOR CLUB DESMOND QUARTERMASTER - NIGHT  
  
DESMOND QUARTERMASTER stands outside, baffled and talking with one of the students as PETER hurriedly arrives.  
  
QUARTERMASTER  
  
Peter, what happened?  
  
PETER  
  
I don't know. Something attacked us.  
  
QUARTERMASTER  
  
Was anyone hurt?  
  
PETER  
  
Yes, Erikan Quickstriker and one of your waitresses.  
  
QUARTERMASTER  
  
Oh dear.  
  
PETER  
  
Desmond, I'll need your speeder.  
  
QUARTERMASTER  
  
What?  
  
PETER  
  
One of my friends went after the assassin. I'll need your speeder to catch up to him now!  
  
QUARTERMASTER  
  
Fine. It's off to the corner. Go, quickly!  
  
PETER  
  
Thanks.  
  
SCENE 045 - EXTERIOR STAIRWAY, ENTERTAINMENT DISTRICT - NIGHT  
  
WILLIAM reaches the top of the stairway, leading to the roof of one of the great buildings. At the corner is HECATE, looking down the beyond below.  
  
WILLIAM  
  
You'll pay for what you've done. Turn around and show yourself!  
  
HECATE  
  
Why? If I turned, I'd have to kill you.  
  
WILLIAM  
  
You won't be killing anyone. You're coming with me.  
  
HECATE turns around and faces him.  
  
HECATE  
  
If you want me, you'll have to catch me.  
  
She falls back from the top and into the bottom below. WILLIAM goes to the edge and looks down in horror.  
  
SCENE 046 - EXTERIOR TEE WING, ENTERTAINMENT DISTRICT - NIGHT  
  
As she falls, a great speeder makes its way to the center of her path. The hatch of the TEE WING opens and she falls into the cabin.  
  
SCENE 047 - INTERIOR TEE WING, ENTERTAINMENT DISTRICT - NIGHT  
  
HECATE, straightening herself in her seat, looks up to WILLIAM and WAVES to him.  
  
SCENE 048 - EXTERIOR ROOF, ENTERTAINMENT DISTRICT - NIGHT  
  
Without a thought, WILLIAM makes a leap from the ledge of the building and lands on top of the TEE WING.  
  
SCENE 049 - INTERIOR CABIN, TEE WING - NIGHT  
  
HECATE looks up to find WILLIAM on top of the glass roof,  
  
HECATE  
  
So you want to follow along, do you? Perhaps I'll have to give you a crash course to teach you a lesson.  
  
SCENE 050 - EXTERIOR NIGHTTIME TRAFFIC - NIGHT  
  
Intensively, the TEE WING climbs into the major traffic lanes of the nighttime hours. At tremendous velocity, the speeder bangs into other vehicles in the path.  
  
WILLIAM holds on tightly, almost being knocked off by the sudden jolts from the TEE WING.  
  
SCENE 051 - EXTERIOR NIGHTTIME TRAFFIC - NIGHT  
  
PETER, at the helm of a small SILVER SPEEDER, rides high into the air. Continuously, he looks over the sides and all around.  
  
PETER  
  
(to himself) William, where are you? I hope you're not doing anything stupid.  
  
A loud rumble dashes by with WILLIAM aboard the TEE WING.  
  
PETER  
  
I spoke too soon.  
  
SCENE 052 - EXTERIOR NIGHTTIME TRAFFIC - NIGHT  
  
Speeding up, the silver speeder catches up to the TEE WING and looks up WILLIAM.  
  
PETER  
  
William! William!  
  
WILLIAM looks over to him. PETER, reaching from the side, pulls out a latch and pulls the speeder over to the TEE WING. Quickly connecting the speeder, PETER motions to WILLIAM.  
  
PETER  
  
Jump!  
  
SCENE 053 - INTERIOR CABIN, TEE WING - NIGHT  
  
HECATE looks out from the window and watches PETER in the silver speeder aside her.  
  
SCENE 054 - EXTERIOR NIGHTTIME TRAFFIC - NIGHT  
  
The TEE WING begins to jerk around, trying to break away from the line connecting the two crafts. WILLIAM, trying to jump across, falls back and is almost knocked off.  
  
PETER looked down and reached out his hand to help WILLIAM.  
  
SCENE 055 - EXTERIOR NIGHTTIME TRAFFIC - NIGHT  
  
As the two speeders race by through traffic, speeders and air buses surrounding them begin to cruise out of the way. Through oncoming traffic, a huge cruiser quickly speeds out of the way and crashes into a great statue which crumbles from atop the monument and down to the floor of the city.  
  
SCENE 056 - EXTERIOR NIGHTTIME TRAFFIC - NIGHT  
  
Losing grasp of the side of the TEE WING, WILLIAM catches hold of PETER'S HAND and climbs up into the speeder.  
  
PETER  
  
What happened? I thought you were going to catch him and bring him into custody?  
  
WILLIAM  
  
Well, I tried to do that. But 'she' wouldn't come along as we would have wanted her to.  
  
PETER  
  
We have to stop her before she hurts anyone else.  
  
SCENE 057 - EXTERIOR NIGHTTIME TRAFFIC - NIGHT  
  
Intending to lose them, the TEE WING falls out of traffic and lowers to the floor of Acameda.  
  
SCENE 058 - EXTERIOR ACAMEDA STREETS - NIGHT  
  
As the TEE WING flies down to below the city, the silver speeder follows behind. Feet from the floor, people dive out of the way of the TEE WING.  
  
SCENE 059 - EXTERIOR ACAMEDA STREETS - NIGHT  
  
WILLIAM stands up from his seat and climbs on the exterior.  
  
PETER  
  
What are you doing?  
  
WILLIAM  
  
I'm going to jump back over and distract her. Speed up a little bit, will you?  
  
PETER  
  
(sighing) You're going to find yourself killed one of these days, William, and it will be entirely your fault.  
  
WILLIAM slowly crawled to the front of the speeder and makes ready for the jump. Quickly, he jumps across and back on top of the TEE WING, smashing the glass roof.  
  
SCENE 060 - INTERIOR CABIN, TEE WING - NIGHT  
  
Glass falling down on top of her, HECATE pulls out her handgun and begins to fire up at WILLIAM. With all his might, WILLIAM kicks the gun out of her hands and jumps down into the cabin and begins to wrestle with her.  
  
SCENE 061 - EXTERIOR ACAMEDA STREETS - NIGHT  
  
With civilians aside, the two speeders race across the street in drag race fashion. From the silver speeder, PETER races his head a bit and looks forward to see a huge dock of water ahead of them.  
  
PETER  
  
Oh, no!  
  
SCENE 062 - INTERIOR CABIN, TEE WING - NIGHT  
  
As they wrestle, WILLIAM pushes HECATE to the floor which is responded with a head butt. Stunned, he backs off and HECATE rebounds, pulling from her buckle a black mechanical HANDLE. Quickly, before she makes the offensive, WILLIAM kicks it out of her hand and it flies out of the TEE wing.  
  
WILLIAM  
  
You're coming with me... (Pause)... dead or alive.  
  
HECATE  
  
Then we choose death.  
  
SCENE 063 - EXTERIOR ACAMEDA HARBOR - NIGHT  
  
The TEE WING crashes instantly into the old Acameda Harbor, causing a great wave into the deep water. Slowly the silver speeder stops on the ground and PETER jumps out.  
  
SCENE 064 - EXTERIOR ACAMEDA HARBOR - NIGHT  
  
PETER walks down onto the dock, watching the TEE WING slowly sink into the black water. Tears begin to swell in his eyes.  
  
PETER  
  
William, why did you have to be so brave?  
  
As he turns around, a huge splash in the water behind him. A figure walks up the beach and sits down.  
  
WILLIAM  
  
I don't ever want to do this again.  
  
PETER  
  
William! I can't believe it. I thought you had died in the crash!  
  
WILLIAM  
  
So had I.  
  
PETER  
  
And the assassin?  
  
WILLIAM  
  
If she knows what's good for her, she's on her way to Hell.  
  
PETER  
  
Are you all right?  
  
WILLIAM  
  
Yeah, I'm just tired.  
  
PETER  
  
Lets get back to the club.  
  
SCENE 065 - EXTERIOR ACAMEDA HARBOR - NIGHT  
  
As they walk back to the speeder, WILLIAM notices the mechanical handle laying on the ground. After a moment, he picks it up.  
  
WILLIAM  
  
What's this?  
  
After inspecting it for a moment, he presses a button which ignites a dark blue beam from end of the handle. 


	7. VII New Chancellor

SCENE 066 - EXTERIOR CLUB DESMOND QUARTERMASTER - NIGHT  
  
A LARGE CROWD stands around the entrance of the Night Club as SENATORIAL GUARDS investigate the crime scene. The silver speeder slows to a halt nearest to the site and WILLIAM and PETER jump out. Brushing people aside, they make towards the entrance.  
  
SCENE 067 - INTERIOR CLUB DESMOND QUARTERMASTER - NIGHT  
  
The GIRLS sit next to ERIKAN as medical personnel attend to his injured shoulder. WILLIAM and PETER enter and AIMEE quickly notices them. She quickly runs over and hugs WILLIAM.  
  
AIMEE  
  
William, what happened? Are you all right?  
  
WILLIAM  
  
I'm all wet but I'm fine.  
  
ERIN  
  
Did you capture whoever was responsible for all of this?  
  
WILLIAM  
  
She's been taken care of. We won't be seeing her again.  
  
PETER  
  
How are you, Erikan?  
  
ERIKAN  
  
I was hit in the shoulder. The medics tell me that it should be sore for a few days but that's all.  
  
WILLIAM  
  
(to AIMEE and ERIN) Were either one of your hurt?  
  
AIMEE  
  
We're fine. But the android was destroyed.  
  
PETER  
  
Android?  
  
ERIN  
  
The waitress that served us; she was an android working for Quartermaster.  
  
From the entrance, a dozen SENATORIAL GUARDS make their way towards them and stops.  
  
SENATORIAL CAPTAIN  
  
Senator Quickstriker?  
  
ERIKAN  
  
Yes?  
  
SENATORIAL CAPTAIN  
  
Senator, the Headmaster would like to meet with you and your colleagues in her office immediately.  
  
ERIKAN looks back to the others and then back to the CAPTAIN.  
  
ERIKAN  
  
Lead the way, Captain.  
  
Together, the SENATORS follow the GUARDS out of the club.  
  
SCENE 068 - INTERIOR PROFESSOR MCDOWELL'S STUDY - NIGHT  
  
A large circular room lit dimly from the light of the moon. HEADMASTER MCDOWELL sits quietly in her chair, looking out the window down upon the city in chaos.  
  
Behind her, the entrance of the study opens and the SENATORS are led in by the SENATORIAL GUARDS. HEADMASTER MCDOWELL turns around and looks at them.  
  
HEADMASTER MCDOWELL  
  
Guards, leave us.  
  
The GUARDS bow and leave the room.  
  
HEADMASTER MCDOWELL  
  
Senators, please accept my deepest apologies for the terrible attack made against you this evening. To you most of all, Erikan. My promise of a safe atmosphere seems to have failed. I accept full responsibility for this.  
  
ERIKAN  
  
Headmaster, this could have happened at any time. To our knowledge, this could have been a sudden formation attempted by a follower of Purius Wood. There was no way to foresee an event such as this.  
  
HEADMASTER MCDOWELL  
  
It doesn't matter. I fear that this may lead to the end of Acameda.  
  
ERIKAN  
  
Headmaster?  
  
HEADMASTER MCDOWELL  
  
A long time ago, Ando Acameda formed a vision of a great republic which would represent a beacon of hope after troubled times. The beacon is fading. Acameda is facing its end.  
  
MCDOWELL turns and looks out her window, down upon the city.  
  
HEADMASTER MCDOWELL  
  
As we speak now, news is traveling of what has happened. By morning, outrage will be the voice of many. Their primary fear will be confirmed: the government is failing to control its unbalanced power. We could do nothing to prevent neither Wood's crime nor this attack. That is why I will address the Congress, as well as the faculty and the students, to announce the end of our age.  
  
AIMEE  
  
Headmaster, surely there must be some other way to meet this challenge without giving up hope.  
  
HEADMASTER MCDOWELL  
  
Yes, there is another way. But I dare not speak of it.  
  
PETER  
  
Any solution would be best.  
  
MCDOWELL returns to look at them.  
  
HEADMASTER MCDOWELL  
  
But even the best solution would seem so radical. With a congress divided and the people apprehensive, an election would fail. That is why I believe the best idea would be to appoint a new Chancellor effective immediately.  
  
For a moment, silence covers the office. Quietly, ERIN moves forward.  
  
ERIN  
  
Headmaster, you can't be serious? To appoint someone to the Executive Office without a democratic vote is a socialist belief. We'd be dragging our process down even further than before.  
  
HEADMASTER WILNEY  
  
There is nothing else that we can do, Senator Pierce. The only other way is to close the school. And I do not wish to follow that path.  
  
WILLIAM  
  
The decision is controversial, Milady. However, if the right public figure were appointed, we could get away with this.  
  
HEADMASTER MCDOWELL  
  
Who would you appoint, William?  
  
WILLIAM  
  
I would recommend that the Headmaster appoint Erikan Quickstriker as the new Chancellor. He has proven to the forum that he is loyal and true to the people of Acameda.  
  
HEADMASTER MCDOWELL  
  
A fascinating suggestion. What are your thoughts on the matter, Senator Quickstriker?  
  
ERIKAN  
  
I would be honored if chosen but disappointed in the manner which I took the office. Either way, I have always dedicated myself to Acameda and I will promise to lead with the compassion of the people.  
  
HEADMASTER MCDOWELL  
  
Then I choose you, Erikan, to lead the way for the next age of Acameda.  
  
ERIKAN  
  
I won't fail you, Headmaster. I promise you. The first task of my administration will begin tomorrow: I will request a meeting in the Executive Office at noon with my colleagues in attendance, if they permit.  
  
AIMEE  
  
We'll be there.  
  
HEADMASTER MCDOWELL  
  
Get some sleep, Senators. It has been a long day for us all. 


	8. VIII Goodnight Kiss

SCENE 069 - INTERIOR CORRIDOR, AIMEE'S DORMITORY - NIGHT  
  
WILLIAM and AIMEE walk alone in corridor of the apartments. Light from the lamps on the wall flicker around, creating shadows in the area. They come upon the door to the apartment. With a press of a button, she enters; she looks to WILLIAM.  
  
AIMEE  
  
Would you like to come in for a moment?  
  
WILLIAM  
  
Alright.  
  
He follows her.  
  
SCENE 070 - INTERIOR AIMEE'S DORMITORY - NIGHT  
  
The door closes as WILLIAM enters the room: a beautifully lit living area of earthy colors. As AIMEE sits down on her sofa, WILLIAM walks around, investigating.  
  
AIMEE  
  
(jokingly) What are you doing?  
  
WILLIAM  
  
If you don't mind, I'd like to have a go around to see what your dormitory looks like.  
  
AIMEE  
  
Will, you've been here before. What could possibly change in so little a time?  
  
WILLIAM  
  
A lot of things can.  
  
AIMEE  
  
Fine, go ahead. Be kind to tell me when you've found something of interest.  
  
WILLIAM  
  
You know, you can laugh now, but sometimes those androids can be rather mistaken as to where our luggage may go.  
  
AIMEE  
  
Yes, of course. I'd hate to imagine where about they'd put my undergarments.  
  
They both laugh silently.  
  
AIMEE  
  
That's not really what you're looking for, is it?  
  
WILLIAM  
  
What makes you say that?  
  
AIMEE  
  
I've noticed you go by my things on the way in, even looking down to acknowledge their presence. Also you've never taken the time in the past to observe the surroundings. There is something else on your mind, William, what is it?  
  
WILLIAM  
  
I'm just a little worried about your security.  
  
AIMEE  
  
My security?  
  
WILLIAM  
  
That's right, and I have good reason to be worried.  
  
AIMEE  
  
And why is that?  
  
WILLIAM  
  
Because, I'm your boyfriend; I care for you day and night, restlessly aware of your feelings as if they were my very own. I'm afraid of the possibility of the assassin returning to take care of Erikan, and then, coming for you.  
  
AIMEE  
  
But you said you took care of them.  
  
WILLIAM  
  
I believe I did, but she could have survived. Or others like her may be out there, waiting to strike next. I spent too long watching you grieve for the loss of your mother. I will not allow the grief of this matter to overtake the person who I care deeply for.  
  
AIMEE walks over and throws her arms around WILLIAM.  
  
AIMEE  
  
Why are so you kind to me?  
  
WILLIAM  
  
(whispering) Because I love you.  
  
AIMEE and WILLIAM look at one another and passionately embrace in a momentary kiss.  
  
WILLIAM  
  
Its late, I cannot linger.  
  
AIMEE  
  
Please, stay.  
  
WILLIAM smiles.  
  
WILLIAM  
  
I shouldn't. It wouldn't be wise to test the Headmaster when she already has much to contest against. But I will meet you tomorrow.  
  
AIMEE  
  
William, my greatest weakness is loving you. Goodnight.  
  
WILLIAM  
  
Sleep well, Aimee.  
  
WILLIAM exits through the doorway.  
  
SCENE 071 - INTERIOR CORRIDOR, AIMEE'S DORMITORY - NIGHT  
  
WILLIAM stops outside the doorway and reaches deep into his inner shirt pocket. He pulls out a long handle, the weapon from the crash scene, and moves forward and down the corridor. 


End file.
